


Accidental Confession, Absolute Agreement

by Arwyn



Category: due South
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexual History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stories you don't tell the grandkids.</p>
<p>Like how you decided to have kids in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Confession, Absolute Agreement

Fraser agreed, after too damned long, that he’d had sex with Smithbauer, Steve, Victoria, and, of course, Ray.

See, they’d argued over whether Innusiq counted, because at fourteen, jerking off side by side in the dark isn't exactly the same as passionate embraces. But eventually Ray won, by pointing out how many times the two of them wound up jerking off at the same time in the tent -- months before they got back to civilization and got up the nerve to not throw everything away right before they lost their chance -- and if _Fraser_ wants to call that sex, they're gonna have to reset their anniversary and _he_ can be the one to explain it to their grandkids.

That brought Fraser up short.

"Grandkids, Ray?"

"Yeah, sure, if you wanna look at their little upturned faces and explain that Grampa and PopPop celebrate every year that first time they got their jollies off all pathetic like in a tent two feet away from each other, be my guest."

"But doesn't the existence of grandchildren imply, well, logically, the existence, first, of... children?"

"...uh. Well, I mean. Uh."

And then there was grinning and then there was kissing and then there was fucking, and now there is so much fucking _paperwork_ Ray almost calls the whole thing off -- except he remembers the look on Fraser's face, hope and longing and so much _love_ , and he curses, and fills out the next damn form.


End file.
